Apricorn
Apricorns (ぼんぐりのみ) are a special type of fruit that are native within the Johto region. They appear similar to that of the more common Berries and are only encountered typically in the games centered within that region: Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and Soul Silver. The difference between Apricorns and Berries, is the uses of them. Berries can be used both in and outside of a battle by a Pokémon. However, an Apricorn has a very hard exterior and the outer skin is far too tough for a Pokémon to eat. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, they can be blended into ApriJuice using an Apriblender before being consumed by a Pokémon. Apricorns can also be hollowed out and fitted with special devices to be used to catch Pokémon if brought to a specialist. One particular specialist is Kurt, who lives in Azalea Town alongside his granddaughter, Maizie. List Difference between generations in Generation II.]] Apricorns have managed to retain both their appearance and properties within all five games that they are available in. The only major comparison from earlier generations has been the Apricorn's availability. While in all Generation II games, only one of each Apricorn is available once per day from those located in either Route 37, Route 42 and in Azalea Town. However, another difference Pokémon Crystal has from its earlier counterparts Gold and Silver, is that Kurt is able to make more than one Apricorn Ball per day, given that he receives multiple Apricorns of the same color. With Apricorns making a reappearance in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, this increases their availability. While Generation II trees had an assortment of Berry trees as well as Apricorn trees, Generation IV trees now have Apricorns growing on them instead. Storage of Apricorns is also solved with later generations, as they are now placed within the Apricorn Box rather than typically in the Bag's item pocket. The Apricorn Box acts similarly in a way to the Berry Pouch for Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. in Generation IV.]] introduced in Generation IV.]] In Generation II, Apricorns and their respective Poké Balls made from them are able to be held by a Pokémon in the player party. However, because these items are not available in any other game within Generation IV apart from Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Pokémon are unable to hold them. Pokémon which are also caught in an Apricorn Ball are able to be transferred to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl or Platinum, however, the Poké Ball will appear similar to a plain Poké Ball and will remain that way while it still remains in the Sinnoh-based game. Apricorns are also further used in Generation IV, now having the option to able to be mix all seven Apricorns together to create a variety of special drinks for Pokémon with the use of an Apriblender. The variety of ApriJuice made with Apricorns can help improve a Pokémon's performance stats when participating in the various Pokéathlon competitions and events held at the Pokéathlon Dome. There are only five different types of ApriJuice that are self-explanatory by their names: Jump Juice, Power Juice, Skill Juice, Speed Juice and Stam. Juice. Similarly to Berries and the creation of PokéBlocks and Poffins, the color of the Apricorns roughly match to their particular flavor and the performance stat they enhance. Anime in the anime.]] The only appearance of Apricorns in the anime, was in the episode"Going Apricorn!" Both Kurt and his granddaughter Maizie helped Ash, Brock and Misty to harvest Apricorns and make Poké Balls. In total, they collected three Wht Apricorns, two Blu Apricorns, and a Blk Apricorn, from which gave all three a Fast Ball, Brock a Heavy Ball, and both Misty and Ash a Lure Ball each for later use. Later on in the anime, all three characters caught a Pokémon with their Apricorn Balls. In the same episode, Brock finally managed to successfully catch a Pineco with the use of his Fast Ball despite failing to catch one on a previous attempt earlier on. In the episode "The Totodile Duel", both Ash and Misty wanted to catch Totodile, however, only one of their Lure Balls managed to catch Totodile and resulted in a battle to solve the dispute; in which Ash won. Misty then later used her Lure Ball on a Corsola in the episode "A Corsola Caper!" This presumably means that Ash and Misty still possess their unused Fast Balls, as with Brock with his unused Heavy Ball. These Apricorn Balls along with the Safari Ball containing Ash's Tauros, remain the only Poké Ball variants shown in the anime belonging to the main cast. Category:Apricorns Category:Key items Category:Generation II Items